


Jacket

by Anchuks



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9170611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchuks/pseuds/Anchuks
Summary: Just another short moment in post-Samaritan world





	

Shaw opened the door to her apartment. It had been a long day. The number was a woman whose ex wasn’t very happy with her divorcing him and along with the house, taking over his drug business so she had decided to retire him permanently. Shaw had done some impressive damage to a nice mansion, shot a few people and then called Fusco to take both geniuses in.

She closed the door and took off her jacket and boots when Bear walked lazily towards her.

“Hey buddy. You hungry?” Shaw whispered and went to the kitchen to feed him.

She patted his back and went to the bedroom, put her phone and keys on the nightstand, took off her pants and her shirt, leaving on just her boxers and a black tank top and padded in the bathroom. Deciding to take a shower in the morning, she brushed her teeth, turned off the light and went to bed.

She climbed in the left side of the bed, pulling covers over carefully and scooted over to the middle where she could press herself into the warm body occupying the right side of the bed. Shaw brought her body flush against hers and put an arm around her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. Root sighed, grabbed Shaw’s hand and covered it with her own and melted into the embrace. Feeling Root’s breathing even out again, Shaw buried her nose in Root’s hair, pressed a light kiss on the back of her neck and fell asleep in seconds.

* * *

 

Shaw woke up with Bear lightly nudging her foot, she pushed him away but opened her eyes anyway. She was alone in the bed and judging by the cool sheets has been for a while. There was, however, a note on Root’s nightstand – _‘Morning sweetie, I had some errands to run but don’t worry, they’re all in the city and She promised me I’d be back by dinner. Stay safe. X’_

Shaw put down the note, looked at the clock – 9:23, and rolled out of bed. She took a quick shower, put on some jeans and a blue button-up shirt and went out to the kitchen to make some coffee. Seeing as she hadn’t gotten a number yet, Shaw was planning to just go to the subway to have some work done. Turns out there was more to saving numbers than just running around and shooting people - Finch made files on numbers and documented encounters with people, had a list of potential threats as well as allies and other things she hadn’t known about. Sometimes that information proved useful so Shaw decided to continue to accumulate it.

She finished her coffee, decided to leave her hair flowing free, grabbed her phone and keys and went to put on her boots and jacket when she saw that the jacket was not where she put it last night, instead there was another note – _‘Sameen, I know you love the jacket but that hole has to be fixed and it has to be washed once in a while. ;)’_

Shaw huffed - she’s been wearing that jacket for 5 months daily, hasn’t washed it once (she loves the smell, it calms her) and the hole doesn’t bother her.

 _Might as well, it’s her jacket anyways_ , Shaw thought, put on her boots, grabbed another jacket from the rack, took Bear’s leash and went out to face the day.

* * *

 

When she came home around 8pm, released Bear and untied her shoes, she saw the jacket hanging in its place. Shaw took it in her hands, it was clean, the hole patched up. She tentatively brought it to her face and inhaled the scent. She was preparing for the smell of chemicals that come from cleaners but was struck with the same smell it had when she first picked it up. Root had worn it so the jacket would smell like her. She never said anything about Sameen stealing it or wearing it anytime she went somewhere but Shaw always had a feeling she knew. It was in the looks Root was shooting her when she was wearing it or rare moments she caught Shaw sniffing it to check if the smell is still there.

Shaw smiled, knowing what Root had done for her and put the jacket back, took off the one she was wearing and went to the kitchen where a loving voice was coaxing woofs out of Bear and the smell of a home cooked meal was coming from.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ;]


End file.
